Cheating The Eye
by happyday girl
Summary: In the calm before the storm, Pippin is feeling lonely and out of place. He finds Faramir sitting by himself and vows to cheer him up using a little 'Hobbit Charm' Set in ROTK. A little humor, Please review!


**Hello!**

**This is my first ever Lord of the Rings fic, so I hope you like it! ^^**

**This takes place just before the battle of Gondor, and it is a little calm before the storm involving Faramir and Pippin.**

**Enjoy...**

Pippin hurried down the white corridors of Minas Tirith, his bare feet slapping on the bare stone as he went. He looked round each of the great wooden doors as he passed, hoping to see a glimpse of a friendly face.

In such a big place he felt very small, both in a physical sense and an emotional one. How could he compete with all these men, with their chain-mail armour, huge swords and shields, when all he carried was a small boy's uniform and a small sword, hardly able to do a thing?

Gandalf was too busy with other business this morning; he was cooped up in a lower room, working out battle plans and some other facts and figures. He hadn't seen him for a while, but he knew he couldn't interfere with the Wizard's business.

He stumbled into the main meeting hall for the Royal Guards of Gondor. He looked around and gave a relieved smile when he saw Faramir sitting at a table by the far wall. The Steward's son was sitting a little off from the other men, looking down into the bottom of his drink, a morose look on his face.

Pippin wondered whether he should like some company; he did look quite bored, so maybe he would welcome someone talking to him?

The Hobbit walked over to the table and stopped a little way off from Faramir, suddenly unsure of whether he should proceed.

'Begging your pardon sir, but would you like some company? You seem terribly sad sitting there by yourself' he decided to ask.

Faramir looked up and gave the Hobbit a broad smile. 'I value company from anyone, especially you' he replied, motioning with his hand for Pippin to take up the seat opposite him.

'Well that's nice to hear...the truth is I've been feeling very out of place here. I don't know who to talk to, or what to say...'

'You can come find me whenever you like, and talk about whatever subject you please' Faramir interjected, patting Pippin's arm.

Pippin, feeling more comfortable than he had done for a while, relaxed in his seat and smiled at Faramir.

'Tell me, Little Hobbit, about your country-I find you fascinating. Are there many of you? How do you make a living?' Faramir asked, picking his cup up and drinking from it, his eyes, now sparkling with interest, never leaving Pippin's.

Pippin sat back and thought, before a mischievous idea entered his mind.

'Well, there are quite a few of us, and we live in a place called the Shire- but what we are really known for are our abilities to read the mind of anyone we come across!' he smiled, jerking an eyebrow quirkily at Faramir.

Faramir's eyes widened, and he nodded slowly. 'Is that so? Well, why not try it now?' he said, looking at the Hobbit in more interest than it seemed possible.

'Well, us Hobbits have different areas of magical ability, some read minds, some read the future-I myself am gifted with the ability to read playing cards that can only be seen from the person holding them' Pippin said, nodding.

'Really?' Faramir's eyes widened a little more and he let out a small chuckle, shaking his head slightly. 'I am sorry little one, but I don't believe your tale-no one, magical or not, can read cards or minds-that could only be accomplished by a great wizard such as Gandalf, and even then...'

'No, I really can-and I can prove it!' Pippin said, sitting up straighter in his seat and nodding his head at the Heir of the Stewardship.

'Alright, I will have some cards delivered and you shall do this-but if you are not telling me the truth I will lock you in my Father's tower and you will never again see the light of day!' Faramir warned, calling over another man and whispering in his ear.

As he looked again at the Hobbit he caught sight of the horrified look on his face. 'Do not worry! I was joking, I promise. It will not matter if you are bending the truth- it will be fun to find out' he said, once again patting Pippin on the arm.

Pippin breathed a sigh of relief, chuckling. 'Thank you my lord-You had me worried there for a moment!'

Faramir laughed and shook his head, grinning at the Hobbit. It was the first time Pippin had heard him laugh like this, and it lifted his heart to hear him.

A couple of minutes later and the guard was back, carrying a small box.

'Right, these are the playing cards, and I will mix them myself before I give them to you...' Faramir accepted the cards and took them out the box, before shuffling them into a random order.

He gave them to the hobbit and sat back, smiling slightly.

'Right...' Pippin muttered, shuffling the cards once more before spreading the cards out like a fan. He leant over to Faramir with them in his hand.

'Pick four cards, and pile them face down on the table in front of you' he instructed, and he waited as Faramir quickly took out his cards.

When he was ready Pippin took a deep breath, before rubbing his temples slightly. 'Right-turn over one of your cards and look at it-but don't let me see!' he said, before sitting back.

'Ok...' Faramir muttered, before slowly taking the first card and turning it over, keeping it close to his chest.

_7 Clubs..._

'Done?'

'All done over here...let the magic begin!' Faramir said.

'Right...Hmmm...' Pippin said, sitting back in his seat.

Faramir smiled at him, his eyebrows rising as he watched the Hobbit.

'Your card is...the seven of clubs!' Pippin said with a flourish.

'Yes! How did-how did you know?' Faramir spluttered, grinning.

'Again?' Pippin asked, nodding down to the other cards on the table.

'That was...a fluke. There is no way possible that you could do this again!' Faramir said, but he picked up the cards anyway, shielding them close to his body so only he could see.

He looked down at his remaining three cards.

_8 of spades...3 of diamonds...king of hearts..._

'Right, ready?' he asked the Hobbit, who nodded.

'Ok, this is going to be hard...right...ah, got one...two...and the other one!' he said, smiling.

'...Well?' Faramir said, grinning at his theatrics.

'The cards you have are the...eight of spades, the three of diamonds and finally-the king of hearts!' he said, laughing at the man's astounded face.

Faramir's eyes where wide, but his mouth was open even wider. He shook his head, his face still a picture of shock and wonder.

'How...there is no way...no way at all...' Faramir ran a hand down his face, before pointing at the Hobbit, smiling. 'You have shown me there is still magic rife in this earth-how did you do it?' he asked, grinning now.

Pippin crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head. 'A Hobbit never reveals his secrets, not even to a man as noble as you!' he smiled.

'Please, I must know!' Faramir laughed, standing up and coming to stand in front of Pippin.

'Oh, alright...but you better not tell anyone back in the shire, this will amount to treason back home' he said.

Faramir knelt down and nodded. 'You have my word...' he said.

'Ok then...' Pippin bent down so his mouth was nearly touching the man's ear.

'I cannot tell you the real secret, but what I can say is...whenever you sit down with a Hobbit-always make sure there are no large mirrors behind you!' he walked backwards, grinning, before turning on his heel and walking back out the hall.

Faramir slowly stood up, his eyes boring into the back of the Hobbit's head, before he slowly turned, grinning, his eyes meeting the huge wall-mounted mirror that he was sitting in front of.

'Wily rascal...' he muttered, quickly turning to watch the Hobbit walk out of the hall.

He laughed out loud as Pippin waved at him as he walked round the corner.

'Hobbits are the most amazing creatures...' he muttered, shaking his head fondly, before sitting back down to his drink, still chuckling at the 'Magic trick' many minutes after Pippin disappeared.

**I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, I enjoyed writing it!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review so I know if you liked it!**

**Thanks xx**


End file.
